


With a Little Help

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t have money for a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a Christmas present for MnR in 2008.

Kira stopped in the doorway, her eyes widened. Standing there next to her smiling boyfriend was…a Christmas tree?

“I…” she tried as she took in the lights, the ornaments, the tinsel and the star on top. The tree added that extra bit of Christmas dazzle to their tiny apartment.

“Adam,” she finally managed to breathe, “How? I thought we couldn’t afford a tree?”

“I called some friends,” he explained as he wrapped her into his arms and kissed her nose.

“Thank you.”

“When I saw how upset you were I couldn’t help myself,” he smiled before they shared a kiss.


End file.
